The present invention is in a filter element for separating dusts from gases, particularly from air, which element consists of metals, alloys or plastics and is thin-walled and sheetlike, has a wall thickness of 0.05 to 2 mm and has a large number of regularly arranged holes, which have any of various shapes and sizes with a non-circular cross-section. The openings have a hydraulic diameter of 0.01 to 1 mm.
In German Patent Application P 38 00 457.7 such a filter element has already been proposed in which the area that is occupied by the holes in 30 to 90% of the front surface area of the filter element. The use of that filter element results in a very small pressure drop but does not provide an adequate dust removal performance. It has also been found that the mechanical stability of such an element is not adequate for long-term operation. This has undesirable consequences if the area which is occupied by the holes amounts to 50 to 90% of the front surface area of the filter element.
It is an object of the invention to provide a filter element proposed in German Patent Application P 38 00 457.7 which has a high mechanical stability and can be operated for the longest possible time with a high dedusting rate and a minimum pressure drop.